


Man Out of Place

by Kageriah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disguise, F/F, F/M, Grey Character, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Spying, Undercover, Unknown Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageriah/pseuds/Kageriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be a long mission. Lurik Magha had been expecting this assignment for a long time, but he never was ready. He wasn't ready to go back - not to Scotland, and not to Hogwarts. He had long since abandoned his old persona - he was a new person, and he didn't need the reminders of his past... of what he'd done... and what he hadn't done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> If you figure anything out about the story, please PM me, don't comment it.

I - It was on a dismal morning that Lurik Magha learned of his new assignment. Really, he should have expected it sooner. He knew what he was doing, which went against his entire upbringing. He knew that they would want him to go back eventually, though.

Lurik sighed. It seemed the dreary day had just turned for the worse; he didn’t want to do this mission any more than he wanted to revisit the night he lost everything, almost including his life. But he also knew that what was right wasn’t always what you wanted to do - that didn’t mean, however, that you could avoid doing it. He had learned that the hard way.

So on the eve of the very same day, Magha packed his bags and shrank them, preparing for the journey back.

It was going to be a long year.

 

* * *

 

“Lurik. Lurik!” Lurik looked up, discarding his book and facing the woman who had called his name.

“Yes?”

Xelina Parker walked over and sat next to him and placing a bag next to her on the bench, which was facing a nice little park in a small neighborhood in a tiny town in England. She grinned at him once she was seated.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you! What have you been up to?”

Lurik rolled his eyes. “You know what I’ve been up to, Parker. You’ve been ordered to read up on me. The boss told me.”

Parker sighed. “You could play along, you know.”    

He just rolled his eyes again. “I’m not in the mood for games, Parker.”

Parker shuffled her feet. “You’re never in the mood for games. Maybe if you just chilled out a bit…” she said in her American accent.

”Parker, tell me more about the mission. I need to get this done fast, or at least as fast as possible.”

Parkers cheery façade dropped, and she sighed.  “We need more information on Dumbledore. We also need more information on the death eaters. You’re in a position to give us both. You already know the way the British Ministry of Magic works, and we’ve been shut off from them for years. You’re also the only wizard among us who went to Hogwarts and has the qualifications to teach there. And we have heard disturbing rumors about what goes on in that castle. So what you need to do is infiltrate the order and Hogwarts.”

“And how can I do that?” asked Lurik. “It's not like I’m exactly unknown in the wizarding world, and I can’t keep up a glamour for that long. No one can.  It would be a constant drain their magic and it would really hinder people in battle.” “We’ve got a more permanent solution to that.”

Lurik scooted away from her. “I don’t like the idea of a more permanent solution.”

“Oh don’t worry. It’s not going to last forever. In fact, the effects only last for a month to a year. Many agents who are undercover use it. It’s easier than using poly juice potion and it’s more effective than a spell.”

“What is it called?  What does it do?”

“Basically, it’s a bracelet that you must wear at all times, which we can help with. We’ll apply a spell that keeps it on for as long as you need it. The bracelet has an inherent magic that will transform your DNA from that of your current self to anyone you like. You can even mix-and-match traits. I don’t know quite how that works - you’ll have to ask the scientists behind it.”

“Are there any negative effects of it?” asked Lurik.

“Nope,” said Parker, “As soon as you want it gone, you can take it off. But only you can take it off - well you and people you trust, not that you should trust anyone, because you’re a spy.”

Magha sighed once more, and he put his hands in his lap. “You know I’m not trained for this right?”

Parker ignored him and picked up the bag she had put next to her. She opened it and pulled out of file, a manila folder, which she handed to him.

“These are your goals and your target. Make sure you read through that folder.” Her chipper attitude returned. “Maybe it’ll give you something to do on the train. I know everyone complains about how boring that train ride is.  Unless you have friends… which you don’t,” she said.

“So I’m alone in this?” asked Lurik.

“Pretty much,” she replied.

“Great, well let’s get this over with.” Lurik stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust on his trousers. Parker got up to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Lurik stood in front of the mirror. He was in awe that such a simple little bracelet could cause this much change in his body. But then – that was magic, right?

Now, his was auburn, and his eyes more natural blue than the color they had been before. His cheeks were also a little bit fuller and he was a little bit paler than before.

Luckily, in his new ginger appearance, the freckles were left out.

The bracelet wasn’t something ostentatious either. It didn’t clunk around his wrist, as it was a simple gold chain that hugged his arm.

It wasn’t him, though, when he was looking in the mirror. Oh well, he would have to get used to it if he were to stay like that for a year at least.

He had sent his application to Dumbledore through the Ministry; so hopefully, he would be accepted for a position as an Ancient Runes professor. His whole backstory had been created for him, and the people he worked for had legitimized the whole thing, so he really did exist as Lurik Magha, 36 year old (he was actually younger, but it went with the whole ‘hiding your previous identity’ thing that he was a different age than his former identity) man who had grown up in an orphanage in London before aging out and racking up enough money to go to The Wizarding University of London, where he double majored in Defensive Magic and Ancient Runes, with a minor Curse Breaking. He later went back to university, after spending a good five years traveling as a curse breaker, and he earned a new degree in Magical Theory. Of course, Lurik actually had all of these qualifications, but this was after he became who he is now. All that was fabricated was his childhood. From then on, he had been working as a teacher’s aide at the University of Magical Theory, though he was rarely seen because he was working on a thesis for a new major. Luckily, he had been at the UoMT for a year, so people remembered him, and he had a professor ready to verify his alibi.

He had supposedly gotten in contact with Dumbledore as soon as he could because Death Eaters had approached him with an offer - threat - to work as their personal curse breaker and theoretical magician. He had, of course, turned them down, but he was nervous enough to go to the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and seek sanctuary. He promised he would help as much as he could and do what the Death Eaters wished of him, only for the “light side”.

Dumbledore had accepted his proposition, and he would soon have a thorough background check and an interview under veritaserum, which he would only pass because of an obscure and unpublished potion counter that Reever McRogers had created. Thankfully he had the contacts he acquired through the years.

Lurik straightened his new dress robes and checked himself one last time before he left his meager room at the Leaky Cauldron.

“Later, Tom,” he said as he passed the barkeep. The man smiled a toothy smile and waved at him.

He then approached the fireplace, snatching a handful of floo powder, throwing it at the hearth, and boldly stating, “The Three Broomsticks.”

When he arrived, he stepped into the crowded pub, but he didn’t dare enter the fray. Instead, he opted to head to the castle. He trudged to the gates and was met by the gamekeeper, Hagrid, whose brunet figure stood looming above him. His beady eyes, however, were friendly and crinkled with laughlines. Figures Hagrid would still be there. How old was he now? Of course, half giants aged slower than humans due to one of the few perks of their blood.

“Who’re ye? What’s yer business ‘ere?” asked the rather large man.

“You must be Rubeus Hagrid,” he said. He raised his hand to shake the other’s. “My name is Lurik Magha. I am applying for the empty position as Ancient Runes professor..?”

Hagrid looked befuddled for a second before recognition flitted into his eyes. “ _Yer_ the new professor? I thought ye’d be... older.”

Lurik scratched his head and laughed nervously, or feigned it. “I’m actually thirty six, Professor Hagrid, and plenty old enough be a teacher, I assure.”

“Oh, I mean’ no offense, Mister Lurik. If ye would follow me, I’ll lead ye ter Professor Dumbledore,” said Hagrid placatingly.

Lurik nodded and followed the gamekeeper as he lead him up to the castle. They wound their way through the castle and made it to the Headmaster’s office after a few minutes.

Hagrid knocked on the door. “Mister Lurik t’ see ye, Professor Dumbledore.”

“Enter,” came the old voice from inside the chamber. Hagrid opened the door for Lurik, but did not trail him inside. Instead, he bid them farewell and closed the door.

The headmaster was standing with his back facing the door, presumably examining the phoenix on its perch. He was tall, almost gangly, and he had long hair that hung down his back. He was wearing what Lurik had, in school, come to know as his signature purple robes. There was an auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, with dark skin and a fierce expression, sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster’s desk as well. Lurik assumed - no, he knew the man was there for the veritaserum administration.

“Sit,” said Dumbledore, turning and gesturing to the chair besides Shacklebolt.

Magha obeyed and seated himself quietly, waiting for the headmaster to speak before he said anything.

“Mister Magha, it is nice to meet you outside of our letters. I have to admit, though, I am a little weary of you,” started the old man. “You seem almost too good to be true.”

Lurik bashfully shook his head, “I assure you, I am not nearly as intelligent or useful as I might have made myself out to be. Really, I do not understand why the Death Eaters tried to recruit me. They obviously see something in me that I don’t.”

Dumbledore sat and peered at him from over his half moon spectacles. “We often do not see in our self our true potentials. It is only others who unlock that for us. I am glad, however, that you did not allow Voldemort’s minions to do so. It would be an unfortunate loss, to miss out on someone as learned as you.”

Lurik blushed - he honestly had never expected such high praise from the man before him, and even though he didn’t trust the headmaster, the child in him celebrated.

When he met Dumbledore’s eyes, though, he remembered not to trust the man, as he felt a vague pressure in his mind. Luckily, he was trained by professionals in the act of concealing his memories and thoughts, all the while showing false ones and looking nonchalant about it.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied, so he withdrew his mental probe and turned to Kingsley.

“Kingsley, if you would...” at his command, Kingsley took a vial of clear liquid out of a pocket of his robes.

“Mr. Magha, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror and member of my order - and this will be obliviated from your mind if you do not pass this test.”

Magha nodded and turned to the auror so he could administer a drop. He opened his mouth and Kingsley did just so.

“Now, let us begin,” said Dumbledore. “With our first question. What is your full name?”

Lurik felt the effects of the potion wash over him, but he then felt the counter fighting it, letting him say what he wished.

“Lurik Magha,” he said.

“And your age?”

“I am thirty six years old.”

“When is your birthday?”

“July 26th.”

Dumbledore asked him a few more test questions, and then he moved on to the more serious ones. He asked about Lurik’s past, which he answered according to his cover story.

“Are you or have you ever been in the service of Lord Voldemort?”

“No.”

“What are your views on the pureblood versus muggleborn debate?”

“I know plenty of powerful, smart, kind, dumb, and mean muggles. I have met powerful, smart, kind, dumb, and mean wizards. The only difference between them is that wizards and witches have magic. But having magic doesn’t make you superior.”

“Now, what are your motivations for joining the Order?”

Lurik paused, as if he were pondering the question. “I... personally, I think I am not a brave person. When the Death Eaters tried to recruit me, I was terrified - so terrified that I dropped everything and ran for my life, apparating to Diagon Alley, giving up my former job and studies, and contacting you. I seek sanctuary. I don’t want to be killed by the Death Eaters... but... I also know that I don’t want anyone else to feel this fear, so I’ll do anything I can to help... Although since I turned them down, I don’t think I can offer to spy for you... not that I would; I’m too much a coward to do that...” Lurik thought that was a reasonable answer, and for added effect, he lowered his head in shame.

Dumbledore smiled at him. “Sometimes the bravest thing is admitting that you are a coward.”

Lurik looked up and smiled at the man.

“Well, Professor Magha,” at that, Lurik’s head snapped up. “I am pleased to inform you that you have been welcomed into a position at Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix.

“I had, of course, decided on accepting you to teach here before you had even come for your interview,” the old man chuckled.

 

 


End file.
